


With a Lump of Sugar

by Tiaralie



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Miyu is here for moral support, Saori is trying her best, god love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: "Saori-san... Maybe you should go talk to her..."Saori may or may not have a crush.Alright, she absolutely has.Not that she is subtle about it, as one may notice.
Relationships: Hidaka Saori & Sakurada Miyu, Hidaka Saori/Matsuyama Dalia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	With a Lump of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing it. Lost consciousness somewhere in the middle. Bon appétit.

"Saori-san… Maybe you should go talk to her…"

Saori snapped out of her thoughts, brought back to reality by the angelic sound of Miyu's shy voice. The high schooler was looking at her almost bashfully from the other side of the small round table they were sitting at, nervously tapping her cup of juice with one of her nails.

Ah. Right. The coffee shop. They were at the coffee shop. It was Friday.

Saori wasn't sure how or why she spaced out — actually, that was the biggest lie she ever told herself, but no need to mention it — and she felt even more embarrassed to have done so in front of Miyu.

The two of them had taken the habit of coming to the coffee shop near Miyu's high school once per week, usually on Fridays, as a way to reward the girl for her continuous efforts, and see each other in a more relaxed context, without the need to entertain that formal tutor-student relationship.

Speaking of which, Saori had no idea how the hell she even got that job in the first place, but she was definitely not complaining, because there was no way she could have stumbled upon a child as nice and well-behaved as Miyu.

For once in her life, she had felt lucky.

But back to her current situation, she realized she had been looking at Miyu weirdly without noticing, as the younger girl seemed to have an awkward smile on her face.

"Talk...t-to who?" Saori did a poor job at pretending she didn't know what was going on, heart beating so fast she could barely hear her own voice.

As she prayed Miyu would understand and let it go, the girl instead looked in the direction of the counter. "The barista…"

If she wasn't already mortified, she sure would have been just hearing that. "H-Huh? Why? I-Is something wrong with your order?"

"Well, no, but… You ordered the wrong thing. Again…"

Okay, maybe there was some more explaining to do after all.

Looking in the direction of the counter, Saori almost choked on air upon seeing the person in charge of taking people's orders today. 

A tall girl, probably about her age, with tan skin and long silver hair, currently preparing a cup of coffee.

_God_ …

She looked back at Miyu, almost ashamed of how much she had been looking at her during their time here.

Because _yes_ , there was the problem. Saori loved coming here with Miyu, of course. But it would have been so much easier to relax if this girl wasn't here.

Not only could Saori simply not take her eyes off her, the only idea of talking to her made her incredibly anxious, and she almost always lost her ability to speak.

It wasn't that she found her intimidating — okay, maybe a little, at first.

Not, rather, she found her _attractive_.

As in, _a lot_. 

Which had caused her to stammer and order the wrong thing three weeks in a row. 

Great job, Saori. What a great example for your student! 

"I-I'm not going to order something else! I need to bring you back home soon anyway."

"If I'm not mistaken, they do takeout. You could always order something to eat? I could even pay, if you want!" Miyu insisted, already fondling her back to find her wallet. 

"What?!" Saori quacked, immediately reaching her hand out to motion the high schooler to stop. "That's ridiculous, I'm not going to let you pay for me! And why do you want me to go talk to her so badly?"

Miyu put her bag back on the ground, and took a sip of her juice before staring back at her tutor, that familiar look of genuine worry back in her eyes. "It simply looks to me that you really like her, and it would be a shame to stay paralyzed every time we come here. I was thinking that maybe talking to her again might help?"

Well, she wasn't wrong. She couldn't just keep observing her from afar without doing anything else. If she at least managed to align three words in front of her, then their future visits might go smoother. 

Frankly, this was just a poor attempt at convincing herself, but she could at least try. For Miyu's sake.

She got up from her chair, legs trembling — god, how was she even standing?

Okay, the counter wasn't busy, now was her chance.

"Excuse me?" she said as her voice cracked.

The barista turned her eyes towards her, seemingly surprised, but then again, she could not say for sure.

If Saori had read her name tag correctly, her name was Dalia. A pretty name, very fitting, she had thought.

Dalia walked up to her and flashed her a smile. _Oh, her poor heart_. "Yes? Do you need anything?"

"H-Hum… Yeah? Yeah. I need, uh — takeout."

Disastrous, just as she thought.

Still Dalia wasn't annoyed, "What will it be?"

"Err —" she hurriedly glanced around to spat out the first thing her eyes made contact with, "cookies. Cookies, please."

That was nice, right? Miyu liked cookies. She could even bring some back to her friends! Yup, yup, that was a good plan. Totally well-spent money.

It didn't take long for Dalia to take the cookies and put them in a small bag and _man_ Saori would be lying if she said she didn't watch her hand movements way too intensely the entire time.

"Do you need anything else?"

Saori bit her lip, unsure. She was pretty sure her face was as red as it could get, but she still felt like she needed to ask for something else.

"...could I get a coffee, please?"

She saw a corner of Dalia's lip curl up. "Of course. Black, right?"

Alright, nevermind, _now_ Saori's face was red. Redder than humanly possible, in fact. God, did she seriously keep in mind her three-times wrong order?

"U-Uh…actually, with milk. And a lump of sugar."

She saw Dalia's features widen a bit at that, which didn't last long as she got back to a smile, albeit more playful.

"No problem. I'll be sure to keep it in mind for next time."

Saori laughed awkwardly, but her body felt so warm she didn't even care. It wasn't even a bad sensation like she had experienced countless times before, this time it felt _good_ , and she wouldn't mind feeling like that again. 

"Here you go. Have a good day!"

Dalia's smile made butterflies fly in her stomach. "T-Thanks. You too."

Yea, she _definitely_ wouldn't mind.

"You can have them."

Miyu stared at the bag of cookies her tutor just placed in her hands without further explanation, as she and Saori exited the shop to bring Miyu back home.

"Why?"

Saori smiled, still lost in her thoughts, but this time for a very different reason.

"For being a great help."

Saori was floating on her little cloud, and the sugary coffee in her hands wasn't ready to let her come back to Earth just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (twt: @TiaralieLilac)
> 
> Stan Merm4id bye


End file.
